


Check Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself

by baku_midnight



Series: Daryl Dixon Queerbaiting Revenge Party [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, CDC-era, Derogatory Language, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intoxication, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bad decisions made badly, couldn't help it sorry, very rude words!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baku_midnight/pseuds/baku_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Daryl, in the CDC, f-u-c-k-i-n-g.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yourself Before You Wreck Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, Shane x Daryl with very little plot. I hope this meets the need.

Shane’s head was swimming when he got back into the room he was given for the night. Everything felt foggy and distant, he couldn’t quite get a hold of it, grasping randomly in the dark for some semblance of his sanity.

 

He was pissed at himself but horrifically, not surprised. He’d been having these sorts of thoughts for a long time, and Hell, it probably wasn’t the first time he’d pushed his girlfriend around and she was too scared to fight back, unlike Lori was just now. He rubbed at the side of his neck, the open cuts stinging under his calloused palms. He acted like a beast in there, but part of him…still thought he deserved it.

 

He’d kept that stubborn woman _and_ her brat alive all this time, and just _now_ she decided she was too good for him? Obnoxious _slut_ – anger rose up like bile in his gut until he thought he was gonna be sick, and he settled on the edge of the bed, dropping his head into his hands to attempt to calm himself down.

 

A knock at the door caught his attention, and Dixon yelling crassly outside made his head ache, so he slammed both hands against his temples.

 

“Whatchu want?” Shane shouted back, not moving as Daryl creaked the door open and barged right in, swinging the bottle of Jack in his hand.

 

“Whadda _you_ want?” Daryl asked back, “heard all that hollerin’ down the hall. Whatchu up to, Walsh?”

 

Shane shot him a glare that was ferocious before guiding his gaze back down to the ground. “None a’ yer business.”

 

Daryl slid the door closed behind him and walked leisurely over to the bed, his steps crossing over as he stumbled a little from the drink. The way he walked made his hips sway into a lazy swagger, and Shane’s defenses rose immediately, expecting a fight. Daryl took another swig from the bottle and chuckled at the way it got Shane’s hackles up, like a scared filly.

 

“What’s wrong, yer well of pussy gone dry?” Daryl said teasingly under his breath while Shane made fists in the coverlet.

 

Shane took a few deep breaths, trying to contain himself. His chest felt on fire and he was one wrong turn from being sick all over the carpet. Not to mention he was still nursing a hard-on that throbbed menacingly between his legs, tamped down only by the tight pull of his jeans.

 

“Listen, I’m real fucked-up right now,” Shane explained, one hand on his forehead and the other gesturing Daryl towards the door, “an’ I don’t know what I might do, so...”

 

“So ’m I,” Daryl responded in kind, and balancing carefully he closed the space between he and Shane by climbing up the bed and over Shane’s lap. He balanced on his knees, hovering over Shane’s groin, his hips floating just inches above Shane’s, the space between them charged with electricity.

 

“Whachu doin’?” Shane drawled incredulously, scrubbing a hand down his face.

 

“What’s it look like?” Daryl mumbled back, voice low and seething. He rolled his hips in a circle, taking another swig of liquor. He offered the bottle to Shane, who refused to be fed, waving him off with one hand.

 

Shane planted his hands on the bed behind him, reclining his back and giving more room for Daryl to come forward. Daryl walked forward on his knees so that he hovered just over Shane’s hips, and their chests were parallel, lined up still with that unscrupulous space between them. Dixon was good. Shane was beginning to wonder if there was more to his life before all this than he’d originally gave him credit for.

 

“Ain’t there someone else you can bother with this?” Shane asked, his tone going from frustrated to bemused in the span of one sentence. Testingly, he put one hand on Daryl’s thigh and just left it there, wondering if it would be waved away. It remained undisturbed, and this time, Shane chuckled incredulously.

 

Daryl sighed and rolled his head through his shoulders, arching his neck in a way that Shane wasn’t sure was meant to be tantalizing. All that flesh, and so exposed, it would be so easy to subdue him, just with a bite or a squeezeright _there_ …

 

“Who else ’m I gonna ask?” Daryl mumbled, voice low and far too open for his sober self. Not that Daryl Dixon ever had trouble with honesty – but this, this was whole new territory they were entering. “Rick’s married, the Asian’s a virgin, and you think that black guy wants anything to do with me? and I ain’t fuckin’ those old guys.”

 

Shane laughed aloud at the assessment. Daryl always had a way of succinctness about him. Head swimming a little with the liquor, but headache significantly lessened by the blood now flowing _away_ from the site and downwards, Shane planted his hand more firmly on Daryl’s thigh, working the muscle and pressing up towards his hip.

 

“What makes you think I’m interested in guys?” Shane asked, genuinely curious. “Really, I’m askin’. What gave you that idea?”

 

Daryl shrugged. “Any man’ll take dick over nothin’.”

 

Shane continued to push forward with his hand, the other planted for support behind him, driving the thumb into the crease of Daryl’s groin and making his thighs leap with surprise. Shane must’ve really been out of it, because the way Daryl tipped back his head and dropped his mouth open at the feeling actually looked…appealing.

 

“So y’all’re seducing me because you think I’m desperate,” Shane mocked, rubbing a tight circle into the joint of Daryl’s thigh, in attempt, if he was pressed, to get him to fall. Dixon was amazingly good at keeping his balance even when so clearly plastered, Shane was eager to see him fall.

 

“I’m seducing you…” Daryl muttered through closed teeth, small mouth tight and lips wet with saliva, “because you gotta big cock, and I want a big cock up in me right now.”

 

Even amongst all the naughty movements of his hips, and the glazed looks Daryl was throwing him, that line surprised Shane. His heart rocketed up against his ribs and his hips threated to jump up. But it seemed more fun to push a little further.

 

“Go on, then,” Shane said, and leaned back on his hands, settling back so that he wasn’t touching Daryl anywhere but where their hips were joined. Daryl tilted back his head challengingly, not realizing he was far outgunned. Shane had already lost his patience once tonight, and learned his lesson well – he was prepared to wait.

 

Daryl reached forward and slid his hand into Shane’s jeans, cupping his hand around the bulge down between his thick, powerful thighs. Finding he would need both hands to get his belt off Daryl swung the half-drained bottle of whiskey around to Shane, who took it, but didn’t drink – this was a show that wouldn’t come again, he figured, and he wanted to be at least relatively lucid for it.

 

Daryl pried open Shane’s belt with deft fingers, stumbling over the latch and pulling it free. With utterly no finesse he yanked Shane’s open jeans down past his hips, finding the resistance of the bed keeping him from getting them down any further and letting out a little huff of frustration. Shane chuckled as Daryl gripped his bulge through his briefs, sliding his palm up and down the fabric, rubbing the crease of his shorts against the length of his shaft.

 

“Ain’t got all day, man,” Daryl said, trying to prompt the man beneath him to move, get up, do something…but Shane stayed still, laughing in his head at the frustrated reaction his obstinacy caused.

 

“Sure we do,” Shane answered, resting his head back against his shoulders, which were raised casually, his hands planted firmly in the sheets behind him. “You go ahead, take your time.”

 

Daryl frowned, cheeks already pink from the alcohol going darker, his already narrow eyes lidded with drink-fatigue and arousal. He bucked his hips forward while he stroked Shane’s cock through his shorts, feeling the flesh stiffen and widen beneath his fingers, curving pleasingly towards Shane’s belly.

 

It was becoming clearer and clearer that Daryl had never done this – at least this part – before. His hands were shaky and nervous, his touches gentle and questioning rather than the firmness Shane needed. However Daryl had gotten up to this sort of thing before it was clear he wasn’t the one in charge – Shane couldn’t help but ponder who exactly he’d gotten the idea from in the first place.

 

Daryl, gathering his courage in one shaky breath, put a finger in the waistband of Shane’s briefs and tugged down, freeing his erection and shuddering at the result. Shane was big and thick and filled and brimming with testosterone, there was no doubt in Daryl’s mind, now that the proof was right there in front of him, rising up to greet his hand. Mesmerized, Daryl stroked Shane’s naked cock, watching the way it curved and dipped between his fingers, the head appearing and disappearing from the circle of his fingers, shiny and lusty red.

 

Daryl moaned unconsciously as he stroked, not noticing the hand creeping up the back of his skull. Shane locked his fingers around Daryl’s head and started to pull him forward, until their faces were close enough that they shared breath.

 

“Why don’t you give your mouth a try?” Shane suggested, still keeping in mind that it was Daryl who was meant to be in charge. Shane liked to be in control during sex, but more so he liked pushing his partner’s limits. By pushing Daryl to take for himself, Shane was leading the show, but letting Daryl’s body do the work.

 

Daryl gulped and started to sink down, backing up his hips along Shane’s lap, hissing as his cock rubbed the top of Shane’s thighs, slowly curling his back over until he was level to Shane’s cock. Despite his broad shoulders he was remarkably flexible, and Shane marveled at the way Daryl dipped down to lap gingerly at his cock, just touching the head with his hot little tongue.

 

Brave or desperate Daryl surged forward, and took Shane in in one gulp, cock sliding halfway into his mouth as Daryl breathed hotly around it. Shane jerked in shock, clutching the back of Daryl’s neck as a tongue swirled deftly and eagerly around the shaft of his cock, before pulling up and slipping away entirely as Daryl withdrew. He sunk back down again with renewed vigor, taking Shane even deeper, breathing hard through his nose as the thick cock blocked his airways.

 

“Aw, man,” Shane groaned, rolling his head back between his shoulder blades. Dixon was just too good, or he was too drunk to tell the difference – either way, the direction they were goin’, they’d never get to the good part.

 

“Awright, enough,” Shane ordered, pulling Daryl up by the hair, feeling the way Daryl’s mouth slid off of him with a wondrous sucking _pop_ that had Shane seeing stars. When he returned to full height Daryl’s small mouth was red and slick, dribbling with shiny saliva. Daryl stared at him as if in a daze, working his hips gently against Shane’s lap for some sort of friction while Shane held him still.

 

“Your turn,” Shane said, and let Daryl sit up once more. Daryl shucked eagerly out of his pants, undoing the belt with such haste it slid free from its loops with a swishing sound, tossing his jeans to the floor. His shorts came next and then Daryl was sitting, unashamedly naked over Shane’s lap, his erection straining in front of him.

 

With little prompting Daryl started to pump himself, lifting up on his knees so that he was floating above Shane’s lap, using the other hand to reach behind and finger his hole. Now _this_ part Daryl seemed to be an expert in – the way he sunk one finger in, immediately pressing forward and seeking out his prostate showed practice – Shane wondered who it was who was Daryl’s partner in the past, and wanted Daryl to touch himself, and not him.

 

Daryl started to pant, little meek sounds coming out of him as each movement of his finger sent rockets of pleasure shooting up his spine. He groaned as he slammed his finger against his prostate and at the same time pulled hard at his cock, the pleasure coming from both sides making him wild. Shane just stared, watching silently as Daryl tried to get himself open, groaning as he failed to get in a second finger and whining his frustration.

 

Just then Shane remembered what he’d swiped from the bathroom, and reached into the back pocket of his jeans. Scented oil in a tiny squeeze bottle sat in his hand as he held it outstretched to Daryl, who looked at it cautiously, as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed.

 

Slowly, Daryl’s eyes rose to Shane’s face, which was dark with lust and unreadable with attitude.

 

“Go on, now,” Shane repeated, staring Daryl in the eyes as the man took the bottle and poured the lot into his palm. He slicked his whole hand and then returned to his hole, sliding two fingers easily inside and gasping at the new depth at which they reached.

 

Daryl groaned and dropped his head to his chest, slowly working his two fingers in deeper and wincing at the sensation of being stretched. His other hand rested on the covers, gripping here and there for leverage until Shane finally took it and placed it on his own chest. Daryl’s fingers gripped instantly, squeezing the fabric stretched across Shane’s fat pecs, his fingertips digging into the warm flesh beneath.

 

It wasn’t long before Daryl was rocking his hips and outright moaning, rolling his pelvis forward in time with the press of his fingers. His eyes slid shut as he focused solely on that one spot that made him go wild with passion, throwing back his head in agonized pleasure.

 

Shane started to walk his hips forward on the bed beneath Daryl, until his knees were over the end of the bed and his feet planted firmly on the ground. He inched forward just a tiny amount at a time until he was lined up under Daryl’s hips, and firmly started to pull them down. Daryl’s eyes flew open in shock as he looked down to see Shane’s cock just under his balls…firm and thick and pointing right up at him.

 

Shane’s eyes shone with an unasked confirmation, and Daryl gave it, sharply pulling out his fingers and planting his hands on the bed instead. Shane gripped Daryl’s hips tight and lined himself up, pulling down slowly, slowly, agonizingly slowly, until just the tip of his cock was pushing against Daryl’s clenching asshole.

 

The movements of his muscles were uncomfortable, and Daryl winced at the empty feeling inside his body as Shane sat just outside it. _More, just a little more_ …his mind was screaming, and Daryl tried to squirm with his hips, and but Shane held him in a steely grip. The drink was making him loopy but Shane’s strength was no less than it always was, impassive and violent and big, and he gripped Daryl’s hip bones with a ferocity that would leave 10 finger-shaped bruises on his skin in the morning.

 

Finally, taking a deep breath in and guiding Daryl to do the same, Shane pulled the man above him down, and speared himself deep inside. Daryl let out a gasp, his breath leaving him in a rush as he nearly fell forward into Shane’s arms. Another breath, another inch – but _God_ , Shane was huge, two fingers wasn’t nearly enough to prepare him – and soon Daryl was gasping and panting for breath as he tried to keep from coming apart.

 

Swaying his hips on the mattress to let Daryl get used to the movement inside him, Shane sunk in the last inch that hilted him inside Daryl’s body, letting out a deep, steeling breath of his own while Daryl panted above him. Daryl arched his back, leaning backwards to try and alleviate some of the massive pressure inside – he was utterly filled, it was just what he needed and everything he was terrified of all at once. Limply, he fell back, only Shane’s hands rising up his back held him from falling off of the bed and collapsing into a mess of overwhelmed pleasure.

 

Then, only after he was buried to the hilt, and Daryl was nearly out of his mind with anticipation, Shane started to move. He thrust upwards, lube slicking the way but Daryl was still impossibly tight, like he hadn’t been had for a good long while… he moaned and cried with every thrust up into his body, lifting up with his knees while Shane guided him with his hands, letting Daryl bounce mindlessly in his lap.

 

“You ever been fucked like this, huh?” Shane asked with a growl, sliding his arms around Daryl’s back and pulling him sharply upright, Daryl falling forward like a ragdoll. His back straight, all of his weight landed on Shane’s pulsing cock and Daryl cried out like an injured deer. He reached down and gripped the sheets at his sides, the stretch of Shane’s cock inside him bordering on the painful he was so big, but sending waves of pleasure through him every time the thick shaft breeched his tight ring.

 

“Ye–ah,” Daryl gasped out, rolling his head forward so it rested on Shane’s shoulder.

 

“Oh yeah? By who? Who fucked you like this?” Shane persisted, slamming harder into Daryl’s body, thrusting rapidly and slowly in turns, making Daryl cry with every sharp jab inside.

 

“I can’t—I don’t…” Daryl groaned out, and Shane hissed in his ear, turning his head and biting down sharply on the pink lobe. It was impulsive, sudden, and scared even Shane, who immediately released Daryl, pulling out of him and throwing him over sideways onto the bed.

 

Daryl cried with the loss of touch, reaching down to grasp at his aching hole as Shane grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him up to the end of the top of the bed, laying him out across the pillows. Daryl scrambled to lift himself up on his elbows but Shane pushed him back down, opening Daryl’s legs wide with a rough shove.

 

“You on’t wanna tell me, or you can’t tell me?” Shane growled, sliding his hands under Daryl’s thighs and lifting them up and apart. On his back Daryl was completely at his mercy, and Shane felt the beast roar up inside him like it did just earlier. And as much as he hated himself for it – he loved what it made him feel. Powerful. In control. Invincible.

 

“I dun—” Daryl tried to answer, but between heaved breaths Shane lined up and thrust into him again, his cock sliding past the resistance of Daryl’s body and deep inside once more. Daryl sobbed and threw back his head, the cock was just too _thick_ , it was _too much,_ and everything he needed. “Ain’t never like _this_ —”

 

“Can’t tell me?” Shane hissed through grit teeth, his face burning hot with strain and lust and drink, the alcohol still swimming in his system and making him unbalanced, constantly falling forward as if in a vertigo dream. “Been so many you can’t even remember, huh? Fuckin’ easy-ass Dixon. ‘Any man’ll take dick over nothin’’, ain’t that right?”

 

Daryl screamed as he gripped the pillowcase, frantically jerking his body in attempt to keep up with Shane’s thrusts. How any man or woman less sturdy than Daryl could survive his roughness Shane didn’t know. His breathing was a series of pants and grunts, animal in nature, breath thick and hot, burning his lungs.

 

“I _said_ , ain’t that _right?!_ ” Shane repeated, bending over so he was nose-to-nose with Daryl, whose eyes were watering and his face flushed deep red. He nipped at Daryl’s jaw, his neck, putting sharp little bites all over his neck, pinching the taut skin, sending new waves of sensation through Daryl’s body. The man beneath him squirmed and begged, hips lifting off of the bed.

 

“ _Right,_ ” Daryl gasped out, “you’re right, I’m easy, I’ll fuck whoever, you’re right, you’re right, just _please,_ don’t stop, don’t pull out, don’t _pull—_ ”

 

Shane felt the wicked smirk creep over his face and before he even realized, he was pulling out of Daryl’s body, letting his cock slip free entirely and watching Dixon squirm in agony. Shane thrust back in, messy and awkward, laughing openly at the way Daryl moaned as he was penetrated again.

 

“Your daddy fuck you like this, you hillbilly trash fuck?” Shane hissed in Daryl’s ear, enjoying the baseness of Daryl’s cries as he shook his head back and forth. “Maybe he brought his friends around…they all had a turn?” There was no helping it – deep inside him he was infatuated with the idea of Daryl abused and humiliated, strung-up and fucked-out by every lowlife wasteland asshole that came across the blue-eyed, sweet-mouthed slut… The images flowed through Shane’s mind while he sucked a brutal hickey into the side of Daryl’s neck, just under his ear, for him to wear for all to see.

 

“Was it your brother?” Shane hissed in a desperately low tone, face dark with intent when Daryl’s eyes went wide with shock. “Your brother get you like this? Legs spread, ass in the air, you no-good, brother-fucking slut?”

 

Daryl’s lips pulled shut into a tight line, and in response Shane started to slowly pull out again, letting out a grunt of pleasure at the way Daryl’s body gripped him as he retreated. At the feeling of Shane’s cock leaving him again Daryl gasped and shook his head, rolling his hips forward as if his life depended on it.

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Daryl gasped, “yes, all of them, my brother fucked me, my daddy, my uncle,” Daryl confessed blindly, anything to get the cock back inside him; Shane thrust in between babbling confessions and sobs of pleasure. “M’brother taught me. He fucked me first. He had me _first_ —”

 

Sickness lurched up in Shane’s stomach, a brutal jealousy, even if it wasn’t true he _needed_ it, the image of someone else having Daryl right now, someone else getting to fill him, stuff him, drive him wild… It spurned Shane on with a ferocity he hadn’t felt in ages and he unleashed on Daryl, thrusting so hard it drove Daryl further up the bed with every violent shove. The bedframe creaked and slammed against the wall with every movement. Shane didn’t relent, bending down and snatching Daryl’s mouth in a rough kiss, sucking in his bottom lip while Daryl moaned.

 

Daryl’s hand came up between them and he worked himself frantically, coming in a few short pulls and finishing in his hand with a shout, splattering his hand with shiny cum. Shane didn’t slow, his thrusts rapid and shallow, and Daryl put his hand on Shane’s stomach to try and slow his pace but the man – _beast_ – didn’t slow, fucking Daryl frantically, drawing closer and closer to his peak and then—

 

Shane drove in deep one last time and stilled, coming hard inside Daryl’s body and spilling all over his insides. Daryl moaned, _full,_ body throbbing and skin jumping with aftershocks as Shane gave a few more slow, steadying thrusts and finally went still. Carefully he started to pull out, noticing the quiet gasp Daryl gave as he slipped free entirely, trailing cum and fluid across the bed sheets.

 

Exhausted they lay together, Shane between Daryl’s spread legs while he played with Daryl’s sweat-damp hair, twirling the strands blindly around his finger. He planted his lips in places along Daryl’s neck, gently sucking here and there, slowly letting himself relax down into the bed until Daryl jerked suddenly, and started to sit up.

 

Before Shane knew it he was sitting alone on the bed and Daryl was pulling his dirty jeans back on, balling up his briefs and shoving them in his pocket. His gait swayed, bowlegged, the evidence of Shane’s brutal work displayed clearly on his body.

 

“Well, thanks,” Daryl said coolly, attitude completely changed from just minutes ago when he was begging and confessing at the top of his lungs. He hovered at the door for a moment, and the two men watched each other for a long, tense moment, like they were both considering saying something, but there was nothing to say.

 

Then, Shane laughed. He didn’t know why, but the urge came over him quickly, and he laughed out loud, his voice boisterous and reaching the high ceilings of the sterile bedroom. Man, but it was a ridiculous situation they were in, wasn’t it? Two men who shouldn’t have anything in common but the ground they walk on, seeking pleasure in each other when all other outlets were expended.

 

“Hey,” Shane called over impulsively, after the laughter had subsided and he could look Dixon in the eye, “that true? About your brother and your daddy? They molest you?”

 

Daryl shrugged and made a noncommittal sound, which Shane immediately mocked.

 

“What’s that, huh?” Shane imitated the gesture Daryl made, raising his shoulders and dropping them. His pants were still shucked open, leaning on his side on the bed, “ain’t no answer.”

 

“Fuck you, Walsh,” Daryl answered, raising his middle finger in Shane’s direction and turning to leave without another word.

 

“Hey I’m just askin’, don’t mean no disrespect,” Shane laughed as Daryl left in a huff, trailing nothing but wind in his wake as he slammed the door none-too-gentle after him, “if you can’t trust the guy you just fucked, who _can_ you trust?”

 

Shane sighed and shook his head as the man who just rode him like it was no one’s business suddenly turned into a moody teenager before his eyes. Between Dixon and the incident with a certain someone earlier tonight, it was enough to make him reconsider his choice in sexual partners. Now, he didn’t know what to do with himself, but he was exhausted, and so he threw aside the dirty covers and slept under the sheet instead, groaning as he rolled over to his side. Maybe there was more to Dixon than he thought. He really didn’t know what happened, but whatever it was, he knew it was going to happen again.


End file.
